Mokuba Gets Bullied
by Usaagi
Summary: Mokuba is being bullied and is to ashamed to tell Seto about it.


**This is my first Seto and Mokuba fanfiction ^_^ It is a random idea...but could easily happen to Mokie ^^; it's not that good XD Please review anways :D**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR THE CHARACTERS. YU-GI-OH! BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**

Mokuba struggled to get up from the ground, his body ached in severe pain. When he managed to stand, he wobbled from side-to-side, his head was heavy after being punched, he brushed the top of his head and it stung due to his long black hair being pulled and ripped from his head. Mokuba noticed he was bleeding…

"There is no way I can hide _this _from Seto" Mokuba said. Mokuba began to worry, but he didn't want to cry. _If I can get home and into the bathroom…everything will be okay, and Seto will never know I'm being bullied_ Mokuba trudged his way home – ashamed. He prayed the bullies wouldn't come back for _more_.

When Mokuba opened the front door, he quietly but quickly crept to the bathroom, avoiding his big brother. He reached the bathroom and locked the door, but soon after he heard a Seto call "Mokuba! Is that you?" Mokuba froze. "Um…yeah…I'm in the bathroom" Mokuba replied, peering into the mirror in disgust. His face was dirty and bruised from the punches; his lip was bleeding. "I need to speak with you _immediately_ when you're finished in there" Seto called out again in an angry tone. Mokuba gulped.

_Big brother will be so ashamed of me! I'm a pathetic little brother_ Mokuba thought, fighting back the tears as he dabbed his cuts and bruises, and tried to make himself look presentable for Seto. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?" barked Seto making Mokuba jump; he had been a nervous wreck for days, always standing on the edge. He was always on the look out for the bullies. "C-coming niisama!!!" Mokuba wiped the last cut and put the cloth back on the sink; he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Mokuba reached his brother's office and hesitated at the door; Seto's tone did not sound happy. "Come in" Seto exclaimed, Mokuba was shocked, he hadn't even knocked. Mokuba looked down as he walked into the room; he didn't want Seto to notice his face. Suddenly, a sheet of paper was thrown at Mokuba, it landed by his foot. "Can you tell me what _that_ is?" Seto said angrily, Mokuba focused his eyes on the paper, it had a large 'D' printed on it in red. Mokuba knew what _that_ was. "Um, it's my, um my report card" stuttered Mokuba, he was now terrified. "Look at me when you speak to me" Seto said firmly. Mokuba's eyes blinked and then he slowly looked at Seto's face, but not in the eyes. "What is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately…" Seto asked suspiciously. "I-I don't know what you mean big brother" Mokuba said innocently although he knew exactly what Seto meant. "Well, for starters you're failing, you're acting quiet and shy and normally your happy and hyper, and plus you barely eat anything! – You normally eat the whole contents of the kitchen within one day! …And you don't talk with me anymore…"Seto said sadly. "I'm-I'm so, so sorry!!! Gomen! Please forgive me!" Mokuba said, whilst tears began to pour from his grey blue eyes. Seto was taken back, he didn't expect Mokuba to _cry_. "Mokuba…" Seto said, lost for words. "Please excuse me!" Mokuba managed to say and then ran out of Seto's office.

Mokuba cried hard, stuffing his head into a pillow to muffle the noise. It hurt terribly to cry because the bullies had kicked his ribs, it stung his insides._ Seto can never know about this, I'm such a pathetic wimp! But still…why did those bullies have to pick on me! It's not fair! _Mokuba cried harder, but it hurt more. The bullying had been going on for weeks now…constant verbal abuse was spat at Mokuba, followed by physical abuse; but today had been the worst beating Mokuba had ever endured in his entire life.

Concerned, Seto went to Mokuba's bedroom. _I'm really worried about Mokuba…he is totally out of character! It's my responsibility to make sure he's okay, and he clearly isn't. _Seto knocked on the door, "I'm coming in Mokie," he said, and then walked in. Mokuba hid under the duvet covers. Kaiba was shocked "Look…Mokie…I'm sorry for shouting at you, but for God sake! You're 11 years old, and 11 year olds don't cry like babies" when Seto didn't hear a response, he walked over to Mokuba's large soft bed and sat down.

Mokuba stayed silent. Seto could barely hear Mokuba breathe, "Mokie?" Seto said, and he then began to pull back the duvet. Mokuba tried to hide his face, but Seto got hold of Mokuba's wrist firmly, and pulled his arm away from his face. Seto saw the cuts and bruises, he was horrified. "What _happened _to you!?" Seto said utterly shocked, and worried.

Mokuba was ashamed, "I-I tripped over…You know how clumsy I can be" Mokuba replied. Seto was not satisfied "Mokuba, that is bull-shit! Your body is bruised all over!" Seto pulled Mokuba's jacket up so his belly was showing, Seto could see bruises across his ribs. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" it didn't take a genius to tell Mokuba had been beaten up. "Nobody! I…tripped!" Mokuba lied, he could feel tears prickling in his eyes; "Stop lying! Mokuba, I am your brother for God sake! You can tell me anything, now don't be afraid! Who did this to you?" Seto's temper was fuming and he was becoming more and more impatient. _Who dared touch his little brother and think they would survive! _Seto thought with hatred against the thugs who injured Mokuba.

Mokuba was silent, he was not himself, the bullying had got to his nerves, and the name calling was hacking at his confidence, the normally bright and happy Mokuba had become quiet, scared and secluded – heck he couldn't even talk to his big brother! But, the reason behind Mokuba not telling Seto was that, he was so ashamed of himself for what was happening. He was Seto Kaiba's little brother, he should be tough, not a little wimp and an easy target for bullies…

Tears rolled down Mokuba's cheeks, he couldn't keep these feelings bottled up _forever. _Seto's eyes staring at him with pure hatred for the people who did this to Mokuba made Mokuba confess. "The bullies did it to me!" Mokuba sobbed into Seto's chest, Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba. "Bullies? Since when have you been bullied!?" Seto asked with confusion. "It's been going on for weeks now…I was…to ashamed and embarrassed to tell you. I thought you might think I'm a weakling, and that I should fight back or simply ignore them, but I CAN'T! They call me horrible names, and then they beat me up…" Mokuba cried harder "And it hurts to cry so much because they kicked my ribs!" Mokuba added.

Seto hugged his little brother tight "Mokuba…you should have told me! I don't think you're a weakling…I never would! You're my little brother, and I have to protect you from things like this, just like back in the orphanage" Seto held Mokuba close. Mokuba didn't reply. Seto stroked Mokuba's silky black hair, "It's okay Mokie…I'm here for you, always" Seto added. "I'm sorry Seto" Mokuba said. "Mokuba, please, don't be afraid to tell me anything. I'm always here for you! Because no matter what, we will always be brothers. And it's a big brother's job to take care of his little brother" Seto pulled Mokuba out of the hug. Mokuba nodded, "Now let me sort you out" Seto said, as he carried Mokuba to the bathroom and fixed him up. He put bandages on Mokuba and cream to sooth the pain.

"Thank you niisama…" Mokuba said softly. Seto put Mokuba into bed, "Now tomorrow, I'm taking you to school and I want you to point out the bullies, I'll have a word or two to say to _them_" Seto said, Mokuba nodded. Seto pulled the duvet over Mokuba and then patted his forehead "Have a good rest", and with that, Seto left the room and let Mokuba have a peaceful and nightmare free sleep.

The next day, Seto took Mokuba to his elementary school. Mokuba felt confident and proud with his big brother beside him. "Where are these low life's!?" Seto said, scrutinizing the children. Many students stared at Seto, and felt extremely intimidated by his presence. Mokuba's heart skipped a beat and his stomach sank when three boys entered the school grounds, Seto noticed the change in Mokuba's facial expression "That's them" he squeaked. "I won't be a minute," Seto reassured Mokuba. "You just wait here" he added. Mokuba nodded timidly.

Seto approached the boys. After a few minutes Seto returned. "W-what did you say niisama?" Mokuba asked in curiosity and confusion, "Never you mind Mokie, lets just say I don't think they'll be picking on _you_ again" Kaiba smirked. And with that, Seto left the school grounds.

~Later in class~

Mokuba took his normal seat, and waited for the teacher to begin. Mokuba thought he'd read to get his mind of things, he couldn't help worry over the past few incidents. Suddenly, three boys approached Mokuba's desk, Mokuba peered up at the three bullies and gulped, suddenly worry flooded his mind and his stomach turned. Before Mokuba could speak, one of the boys interrupted "Look, man, I'm so sorry about before-" another boy interrupted "Yeah, here, look it's my lollipop, you can have it" the other boy placed the lollipop into Mokuba's hand, before Mokuba could say thank you the third boy the leader of the gang interrupted "Mokuba I'm sorry," his face was pink and he didn't make eye contact with Mokuba "If you want…we could…we could be friends?" the boy struggled to say. Mokuba was completely surprised; he then smirked. "Here, I don't want your lollipop" Mokuba handed the lollipop back to the boy, "And, I'd rather not be friends" Mokuba said, to the leader of the gang, who turned bright red now. "…Okay…" was what he replied, and then the three boys returned to their desks.

"Thanks, Seto, you're the best big brother in the world…" Mokuba smiled.


End file.
